My Experience
by Tigertail94
Summary: But I see the cobalt blue jacket in my bag and sometimes I smell it just to feel his sent. I'm sort of glad I kept the jacket. It reminds me of how the kiss was real, and not just a dream. Tell me in a review which characters you thought of.


I had met him in town for a quick meet up. What we wanted to do next, I had no idea. I was broke so I couldn't shop for anything and neither did he. So while walking and talking, we somehow ended up by the train station where all the buses passes by. So we decided to go to his place. We took a bus that took about ten minutes to arrive at his stop. We got off the bus and started walking towards his house. He had a big house. Bigger than mine. Even his own room was bigger than mine. He showed me some stuff he had gotten while traveling and even his dragon collection. It was amazing. And after his little tour, he laid down in his bed and begged me to lay beside him. After a little bit of struggle, I gave in and laid down with my back facing him. I showed some stuff on youtube from my phone and after a while, I recognized that he was asleep.

"You fell asleep?" I asked him and jolted his eyes up.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

I could feel his hot breath against my neck. He changed his position so he was even closer before. And I thought he couldn't get any closer. Now his breath felt like a burning tickle and, is that his lips? Was he kissing me on the neck? I tilted my head, arching my neck to give him better access. It just felt so good! His breath was still as hot as before and I decided to make a move myself and turned my head just a little bit towards him. Now his lips found themselves right behind my ear. Just a little more. Now they were on my cheek. A little more and they were right about at the corner of my own lips.

_BZZZZZ-BZZZZZ-BZZZZZ_

HIS GODDAMN PHONE RANG! And we were so close!

He picked up the device from his pocket and answered. I had turned my head back and was just thinking about what happened. He was about to kiss me! Now he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. Turned out it was his mother calling about some friend of his' birthday and reminding him to congratulate him, which he had already done.

We got back to our cozy position back with his lips on my cheek. Now can we please not get any interruptions?

My wishes came true. Our lips met, slowly and dare I say gracefully? No. It was more awkward than I had imagined my first kiss to be. But he didn't seem to mind. He was gentle and I really appreciated that. I opened my mouth bit by bit and soon our tongues was wrestling. It was a weird feeling, but at the same time, I liked it. Slowly but gently we separated. I could feel him grin against my lips. And as if on cue it was my phones time to signal that I had a new message from my dad, asking where I was. So I sent a quick reply and then went back to cuddling.

"My dad said I have to get home." I told him but I just nuzzled back in to the warmth of the boy next to me.

He checked his watch to see the time.

"The last bus just left." he said. "It'll be an hour before the next one comes. You can stay here longer."

I just playfully shoved him a bit and made the move for yet another kiss. It was the same as before. Slow and gentle with a little tongue.

Soon the time passed and I really had to leave. We got out of his bed and down to the hall. I gathered my things and realized that it was raining. And I didn't bring a jacket or an umbrella. Guess I'll deal with a cold tomorrow.

But he lent one of his rain jackets to me so I didn't have to get wet. We walked the same way we took before and soon enough arrived to the bus station. The bus would arrive in ten minutes. Meanwhile we talked about the first things that could pop up to our heads. Then the bus came and I gave him a hug and a quick kiss. Just as I was about to board the bus I remembered that I still had his rain jacket on. So I quickly turned around and told him about it. But he just shrugged it off and allowed me to keep it on the way home. So I boarded the bus and took a seat next to the window where I could see him walking his way back to his house. As soon as I got home, I had already shoved the jacket in my bag so my parents wouldn't get suspicious (they've only met the guy once!) and went to my room and thought about what happened. I just had my first kiss.

In the next day I kept thinking to myself if it had all been a dream, that I only had imagined it. But I see the cobalt blue jacket in my bag and sometimes I smell it just to feel his sent. I'm sort of glad I kept the jacket. It reminds me of how the kiss was real, and not just a dream.


End file.
